


After Hours

by SlvrVxn



Category: Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlvrVxn/pseuds/SlvrVxn
Summary: It's after hours in Perry's office and he's facing an angry Della.  Very explicit so be warned.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	After Hours

After Hours

Perry Mason watched his confidential secretary stomp around the office, slamming drawers, rearranging papers that didn’t need it. Three times she walked into the law library only to come back out empty handed. 

Now she had stepped out onto the balcony of the office, ignoring the soft rain falling, throwing her head back, letting the water run down her face. What she didn’t know was that the rain was also soaking her blouse, making the material quite see-through, causing her nipples to harden and poke against the lace of her bra.

Perry felt himself grow hard. He looked away and tried to picture Burger’s sour face, hoping it would calm his growing need. But this was not going away. And there was an even bigger problem...Della’s mood and present state of mind was his fault. Well...to be exact...it was Eva’s. Damn that witch.

Finally Perry could stand it no longer. “Miss Street, would you come in here please.”

Della turned and made a show of stomping into the office, stopping in front of his desk. “Yes sir?”

Perry merely leaned back and let a smile play over his features. Staring at the outline of her nipples through the fabric of her blouse, Perry tried to shift in his chair as he felt his cock grow even harder.

Della stared at him, doing her best to let him know how angry she was, without saying anything. When he continued to smile, she placed her hands on her hips.

“Did you need something Mr. Mason, or are you just trying to irritate me more.”

“Actually I was wondering how long you’re going to stand there in wet clothes.”

Della looked down at herself and seeing the suddenly transparent condition of her blouse, immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

“Damn you!”

Perry tried to sit up straight and failed. “Miss Street, come over here.”

“I’m not going...”

“Della, that is not a request. Come over here...now.”

Della walked slowly around the desk to stand beside him. Perry pushed his chair back slightly, and taking her hand, pulled her over to stand between his legs, her butt resting against the desk.

“Now. I have apologized profusely for allowing that woman in the office. I have explained to you that what you saw when you walked in was me trying to push her away. You also know she only does this to make you angry. There is nothing...I repeat again...nothing going on between that woman and me. I love you and only you.”

“Well...maybe...”. Perry put his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him to kiss her. Keeping her positioned between his legs, he began to unbutton her blouse. Slipping his hands over her bare skin, he caressed her rib cage, moving to the bottom of her bra, working his way to her back to unhook the lacy garment. Then slipping the blouse and bra off, he moved his hands back to her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples until they were hard peaks.

He leaned forward, his mouth replacing his fingers, eliciting a moan from Della as she placed her hands on his shoulders. When his tongue circled first one hard tip and then the other, her fingers dug into him.

Not stopping his attention to her breasts, his hands moved to find the zipper on her skirt. Pulling it down, he gently pushed until the skirt puddled on the floor. Her slip quickly followed. Her lace panties, worn over her garter belt fell next.

He leaned back to look in her eyes, now clouded with desire. Putting his hands on her slender waist he lifted her until she was sitting on the desk. Now he moved his chair as close as he could, placing him at just the right level. Starting at her ankles, he moved his hands slowly up her legs, gently kneading her calves, tickling the back of her knees, knowing what a sensitive spot that was. When he reached the top of her thighs he stroked the bare skin there causing her to moan. 

“Lie back Baby.” She looked at him like he had lost his mind but he just smiled. “Trust me.”

She carefully laid back, shoving his pen holder and cigarette box to the side.

He started at one thigh, just above the top of the silky nylon, placing soft kisses and small nips with his teeth, working his way up to her flat stomach and across to the other thigh. Her moans grew and her head moved from side to side. 

Perry placed his hands on her thighs, his fingers splayed to hold her. He bent to the soft thatch of curls. With the first touch of his tongue to her sensitive clit, Della felt her body shatter and her scream echoed around the office. Perry continued to use his mouth and tongue, licking and sucking to bring her just to the brink of climax, but always stopping, just shy, thoroughly enjoying her moans pleasure.

When she brought her hands down to tangle in his hair to hold him closer and he finally heard his name on her lips pleading for release, he slipped a finger into her heat. When her climax began, he pushed a second finger into her, feeling her clenching around them. He felt her body go limp and her breath come in great gasps, he continued to lick, catching her juices on his tongue.

“Oh Perry. Perry.”

“It’s alright Baby.”

Perry stood, throwing off his jacket, hurriedly undoing his belt and letting his trousers and boxers fall to the floor, releasing his engorged manhood. He needed to enter her slowly because of his size, but the moment she felt the tip touch her, she bucked upwards forcing his cock deep within her.

“Della!”

He placed his hands on the desk on either side of her trying to steady himself and giving her just a bit of time to adjust.

“Easy Darling, easy. Don’t rush.” Even though all he wanted to do was rush. 

When Della looked into his eyes, seeing the desire and ...love, she started a slow movement of her hips, and each move caused her to clench around him. 

“Oh God Baby.”

At his words she increased her moves. Perry could stand it no longer. He grabbed her hips and pulled back until just the tip remained inside. When she started to protest, he pushed back in, causing her to gasp. He fell into a smooth rhythm, pulling back and driving forward, until he felt Della’s desire begin rising again. When he felt her at the peak, he thrust deeply, emptying himself into her, just as her climax hit. 

He kept his arms resting on the desk to catch his breath and gently kissed her lips. Then he allowed himself to slip from her, barely able to find his chair to sit down. He reached out to Della as she struggled to sit up.

“Are you alright Baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

She could only shake her head as she leaned forward to kiss him. “I think you’re forgiven.”

Perry smiled, reaching out to stroke her bare breasts, catching the nipples to tease them. “You think I’m forgiven?”

She moaned at his touch. “You’re forgiven if you take me to dinner.”

Perry looked at the exquisite naked woman in front of him. “Would you like to get dinner or...”. Keeping one hand on a nipple, he ran his other hand from her bare breast, down to her navel and then to push through the wet curls to rub her swollen bud. “We could have another makeup session so we’re sure I’m forgiven.”

Della moaned, pushing further into his hand, as he continued to stroke her. She reached her hand down between them, not surprised to find Perry was already hard and ready for her. Keeping her hand around his manhood, she moved forward to straddle him, guiding his cock into her. As she sank down, driving him deep into her heat, it was Perry’s turn to moan. 

“Oh Della!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, tangling her tongue with his. Then she began to move, using her legs, rising, then sinking back down to bury him deep within. Perry let her have control, reveling in the look of ecstasy on her face. When he felt her legs start to quiver, holding her waist tightly, he stood to lay her back on the desk, continuing to drive himself into her, letting Della reach the peak first before finally following her with his own climax.

Again Perry held her tightly, sinking back into his chair, pulling her with him, still buried inside her. Della lay her head on his shoulder, her lips pressed against his neck. Perry rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“Are you okay Sweetheart?”

A soft ‘mmmmm’ sounded against his neck. Then a sigh as she felt him finally slip from her warmth.

Perry nuzzled her hair, placing a kiss just behind her ear. “I think we should probably get dressed.

“Okay.”

“Still want dinner?” 

She looked into his deep blue eyes. “Do you think we could have dinner in bed?”

Perry smiled at her. “In bed?”

She kissed his cheek, his nose and finally his mouth. “Uh-huh. I think you need more forgiving. But your bed is far more comfortable than your desk.”

Perry carefully stood, setting Della on her feet, kissing her once more. Once they were dressed, they headed for the door.

Perry thought to himself that he should send Eva a thank you card. But then he decided on a laugh, Della probably had only so much forgiveness in her.

“What’s so funny?”

Perry put his arm around her waist, as he switched off the light. “Just thinking about getting a bigger desk.”


End file.
